Bully
by BeriForeverFan
Summary: He was bullied by THEM. He thought THEY were all the same but she proved him wrong.


I have been very busy with my dad moving and dance and on top of that School so I will probably only be updating on weekends. AND GUESS WHAT! I auditioned for a singing TV show thing so if I make it I will be even more busy but I guess that's how life works, just keep in getting busier and busier.

I know it's SoMa week so I am making a SoMa week present for all of you guys!

I do not own Soul Eater!

**Bully **

Soul's POV

She's all popular and pretty and is always getting partner request yet she never accepts them and for me, well I'm just boring old Soul Eater Evans. I get good grades and I am anti-social so they instantly label me as a 'Nerd' or because I listen to metal and alternative I am labeled as a "Metal Head Freak"

But she wasn't like that. Sometimes if I was walking the halls alone after the school days is over and I am heading to the music room I pass her and she smiles and sometimes,if I am lucky, we talk. She also gets good grades, I see her papers but I guess because she's pretty and her Dad is Death Scythe that makes her popular.

Today, after school, wasn't the usual trip to the music room. No today the halls that becomes mine after 4:00 pm had intruders.

"Whadda look who it is." Black Star snickered.

"Great..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that punk!" Black Star hollered. He came straight towards me and shoved me up against some lockers.

"Black Star let it go, come on guys we'll be late." Maka said, stepping out into my view.

"Fine, you got lucky this time Eater!" He snapped walking away with Maka,Tsubaki,Patti,Liz and Kid.

I then started back on my journey to the music room.

Maka's POV

We walked in silence to the front doors of the DWMA.

"Guys, I um...forgot...um...a text book in my locker that I need so I'll catch up with you guys later!" I said breaking the silence and quickly ran back into the empty halls of the DWMA.

I needed to find him, I wanted to say sorry for Black Star's actions. I continued to run down the halls till I suddenly came to a stop when I heard a haunted tune on the piano. I followed the tune down the hall and came right in front of the old music room that students no longer use, but somebody does.

The door was already opened so I quietly stepped in to see white hair, Soul was playing the piano! I quietly walked forward till I was about 2 feet behind him watching his hands glide across the key board gracefully. The song he was playing was haunted and creepy but beautiful at the same time. I looked up at the sheet music to see it written in pencil and covered with scratched out music notes. He wrote this song! I must have been leaning to far trying to read the Song's name and apparently he noticed and stopped playing.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled, it caught me off guard and I fell back, landing on my butt.

"I was just...uh listening to your music." I said.

"WHY!? I KNOW IT'S CREEPY AND SCARY JUST LIKE ME, BUT THAT'S WHO I AM! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT THAN 'THEM' BUT I GUESS YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!" He yelled standing up from the piano bench and standing right

"Did I miss something? What do you mean that you thought I was different than 'them'?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE NICE AND MAYBE YOU TRY TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS BUT NO, YOUR JUST RUDE, JUDGMENTAL AND YOU CAN'T MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS LIKE THEM!"

"YOU'VE GOT THIS ALL WRONG! I AM NOTHING LIKE THEM! I ORIGINALLY CAME LOOKING FOR YOU TO SAY SORRY FOR BLACK STAR'S ACTIONS EARLIER AND I HEARD MUSIC SO I FOLLOWED IT!"

"WELL GUESS WHAT? CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT! GET OUT!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU SEE I AM NOT LIKE THEM! WHY DO YOU THINK ALL THE POPULAR PEOPLE ARE THE SAME?!"

He didn't say anything, he just walked up to me and for every step he got closer I backed up a step. This continued till I was up against a wall and his arms pinned mine to the wall.

"I won't repeat myself anymore. Get. Out." He hissed, then he took my arms and shoved me out into the hall.

So much for trying to say sorry.

Soul's POV

~the next day~

I was walking down the hallway trying to get noticed by anyone. To my luck I did.

"You got lucky last time Eater, I'm not going to go easy on you." He spat shoving me up against a wall.

"Why do you always go to me when you want to pick a fight?" I muttered.

"Because I know you'll lose." He teased throwing a punch to my eye. By now we had a large crowd around us,placing bets on who they think will win. I caught his fist the next time he tried punching me and I flipped him.

He got back up pretty quick and he was pretty mad. He came straight at me punching me in the stomach with everything he had. I fell to the ground and coughed up a little blood. That's going to leave a lovely bruise. I was now laying on the ground in a fetal position getting kicked. Suddenly it all stopped and there was a loud gasp from the crowd and Black Star was muttering 'Sorry' Over and over again.

I opened my eyes to see Maka next to me. Lying on the ground facing me, smiling.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"You said we were all the same, so I proved you wrong." She smiled.

"I'm still confused."

"For someone so smart you sure are dumb. When Black Star was kicking you I got in front of you and took a kick to the side.

Without thinking I put my arms around her and hugged her. I swear I heard a few 'awwww's.

From that day on we were partners

~1 year later~

Today was the day of the one day anniversary of Maka and I becoming partners. I remember everything that happened on that day and how she proved to me that not all popular are bullies. Now I am friends with the people I once hated.

"Happy anniversary Maka!" I yelled as she walked into the kitchen and I set her breakfast down on the table as she sat down.

"Wow you actually woke up on time and made breakfast without burning the kitchen down!" She laughed giving me a quick squeeze and that took me a bit by surprise.

We ate breakfast mostly in silence but Maka broke the silence.

"Soul, your being too quiet, something wrong?" She asked.

"Maka I know I have only known you for a year but I like you, maybe even love you!" I blurted. She just sat there quietly not saying anything and it was killing me on the inside.

I got up from the table and started walking to the front door.

"I'm heading to school." I said.

"Soul wait!" She yelled. She grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving.

"What?"

She stood on her tippy toes and kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! I wrapped my arms around her waste and she put her's around my neck.

"YAHOO! BLACK STAR IS HERE_WOAH!" Black Star yelled after barging into our apartment after breaking the door off it's hinges.

"We'll leave you 2 alone, see you guys at school! Come on Black Star." Tsubaki said dragging her partner out of our apartment as he snapped pictures of us.

"You that's gonna be all over the internet," I whispered to Maka once she pulled away.

"I know. Soul."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

I know that kinda sucked! But oh well I hope you guys liked it. I thought I would change things up and instead of Maka being bullied and stuff Soul would be.

Till next time plz review~!

Btw this was a one-shot

-Elise!


End file.
